


This Is Your Heart

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine arrive home from a party, set post-S5 with no spoilers beyond. Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt <b>drunk</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for underage drinking, and barebacking

“Blaine, slow down, honey,” Kurt pleaded, trying desperately to gather his thoughts coherently. It wasn’t easy, the alcohol was still buzzing in his system, and he cursed Elliot for whatever he’d put in the cocktails he had been making. “We’re still in public.”

“Hardly,” Blaine mumbled, his lips still pressed to Kurt’s neck. “Anyway,” he continued, his hands squeezing Kurt’s lower back. “You’re the one who stopped walking.”

“Because you pushed me up against a wall,” Kurt laughed breathlessly.

“Semantics.”

Kurt placed his hands in Blaine’s hair, thankful that the younger boy had chosen to put less gel in than usual. He tugged it slightly, drawing out a moan from Blaine as he fell forward to rest all his weight on Kurt.

“How far away is the apartment?” Blaine asked, defeated.

Kurt couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. “It’s right next to us.”

“Yes!” Blaine cheered, suddenly finding the strength to move again. He grabbed Kurt’s hand clumsily, and tugged him the few meters to their door, fumbling for his keys as he did.

Kurt waited patiently while Blaine struggled to unlock the door, eyeing his fiancé’s clothing choices as he did, and trying to work out how easy it would be to strip them off him. Blaine had dressed simply, in an olive green fitted shirt, and skinny jeans. He was wearing heavy-duty boots, though, his one concession to the freezing temperatures in New York.

A triumphant yell escaped Blaine as he burst through the door, and Kurt smiled fondly as the younger boy turned round to drag him in by his tie.

“You shut the door, I’ll try to take these shoes off, and I’ll meet you in the bedroom,” Blaine grinned. “Start removing your layers, too.”

Kurt nodded, watching to make sure Blaine stumbled safely to the couch before turning round and closing the door behind them.

Blaine had drunk a little more than Kurt, keen to have a blowout after a hard few weeks at NYADA. Elliot’s party had provided a perfect safe space for them to do so, one of Elliot’s friends even offering them a ride home.

Flicking the locks shut, Kurt tested the door before heading past Blaine and back into their bedroom. He removed his clothes carefully, even more precisely than usual, his eyes scrunched as he tried to undo his tie. He hung his clothes up, placing them on a rail, ready to wash the next day. Blaine hadn’t arrived yet, so Kurt took the opportunity to go and wash up, performing a shortened version of his nighttime routine.

When he returned, Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to fold his clothes up, and failing miserably. Kurt stopped at the entrance to the room, watching Blaine fondly for a moment, before heading in to help him.

Blaine smiled gratefully at him, scooting back on the bed and leaning against the headboard.

“Did you have fun tonight?” he asked as Kurt placed the olive shirt next to his own.

“I did, it was good to have some fun with our friends.”

“You guys were awesome, by the way. I’m so glad they persuaded you to perform.”

Kurt smiled sheepishly. He wasn’t nervous about singing in public, but sometimes when it was an intimate gathering, he found the anxiety creeping back.

“It was fun. I’m glad I hadn’t drunk anything before we got on stage though.”

“You killed it. I was so proud you’re my fiancée, I’m so lucky to have you,” he sighed as Kurt climbed onto the bed next to him.

“Good, because you’re stuck with me now,” Kurt laughed, holding his hand up to show off his engagement ring.

Blaine frowned. “We need to get me one of them. I didn’t really think it through when I proposed, but I definitely need a ring, too.” He nodded decisively, and Kurt laughed at his serious expression.

“I’m not going to argue with that. We can go shopping next week.” He grabbed Blaine’s hand, tracing over the finger where a ring would lie. Kurt wasn’t prone to being jealous, Blaine was so earnest in his devotion that it was hard to imagine him ever looking anywhere else, despite what had happened when Kurt moved away. He wouldn’t be opposed to an outward symbol of the fact Blaine was taken, though.

Blaine was smiling lazily at him. “Come here,” he beckoned, gesturing to his lap. “I want you all over me.”

Kurt groaned at the words, immediately doing as he was asked. He caged Blaine in his arms, diving down to kiss his neck. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt’s sides, tracing patters on his ribs while he tried to kiss any part of Kurt he could get into contact with.

Kurt ground his hips down, both men groaning at the contact. They were both down to their underwear, and able to feel every nuance of each other through the fabric.

Flinging a hand out the the side, Blaine started to shuffle down the bed so he was flat on his back. He grabbed the lube from the bed next to him, and shoved it into Kurt’s hand before trying to wriggle out of his underwear.

“Slow down, baby,” Kurt smiled, running a hand down Blaine’s chest.

Blaine frowned. “I want you now, Kurt.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he rolled off Blaine, ignoring the younger boy’s protests. He quickly pulled off his own underwear and lay down at Blaine’s side, encouraging him to bend his leg.

Squeezing some lube into his fingers, he concentrated on placing kisses on Blaine’s cheek. He knew that it was okay for them to want each other so desperately, but sometimes Kurt needed to ground himself in the fact that they were doing this because they loved each other so much. It wasn’t just about getting off, even during the times that it seemed that way.

He traced Blaine’s rim, firm circles which quickly led to him slipping a finger inside. Blaine was relaxed, despite his high-strung desperation, and he whined at his lack of leverage in the position he was in.

Kurt shushed him, distracting him with kisses while he slipped a second finger inside. Blaine hissed out a quiet “yes,” finally starting to feel that he was getting what he needed so badly. He rolled to his back, his hands clutching Kurt’s shoulders so the older boy moved with him. Kurt’s fingers slid deeper, nudging Blaine’s prostate, and he cried out.

That drew a smile from Kurt, and he started to move his fingers more deliberately.

Blaine fumbled for the lube, squeezing some out over Kurt’s fingers when he pulled them out. Kurt grinned at him, whispering his thanks before slipping three fingers back inside.

Groaning, Blaine started to move his hips, trying to ride Kurt’s fingers, and the older boy decided enough was enough. He pulled his fingers out, and reached to take the lube from Blaine.

Blaine had other ideas, squeezing lube onto his ands and gripping Kurt’s cock. His strokes were firm, and it wasn’t long before Kurt was begging him to stop.

“I’m too close, baby. I need to be inside you,” he breathed against Blaine’s lips.

Blaine relented, instead turning his attention to pulling Kurt over him. “I want you to go hard, okay?” he whispered. “I want to be feeling it all day tomorrow. Please, Kurt.”

Kurt nodded, reaching down to line himself up. Once he was pushing against Blaine, he settled his elbows on either side of the younger boy, his hands reaching up to play with his hair. “Hard?” he asked, needing to be sure.

“Yes.”

He sank inside in one slow, steady push, Blaine crying out underneath him. He grabbed Blaine’s hand with one of his own, needing an extra connection between them. Blaine squeezed it back, and Kurt drew back steadily, and started to fuck down into him.

He kept a slow but insistent pace, speeding it up as Blaine relaxed around him, his fingers clutching at Kurt’s back. Blaine’s mouth was pressed against Kurt’s neck, and he was whispering, begging for Kurt to go harder, faster.

Kurt did as he was asked, eventually pushing up on his hands so that he had better leverage. Blaine’s legs were wrapped around him, ankles crossed at the small of his back, using Kurt to help him move his hips.

Blaine groaned, one of his hands snaking down to grab Kurt’s ass. “I love you,” he breathed out. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Kurt replied, his thrusts driving into Blaine now, and starting to move him up the bed. Kurt placed a hand over the crown of Blaine’s head, protecting him from banging against the headboard.

“I’m close,” Kurt warned. “Touch yourself,” he demanded.

“Don’t need it,” Blaine replied, shaking his head and smiling up at Kurt. “Just keep going.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he did as he was asked, almost stopping when Blaine came, so surprised. It was rare that either of them ever came without being touched, and it was a feat they could never repeat when they attempted to.

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine begged, his body almost boneless underneath the older boy, now.

Driving hard, Kurt dropped back to his elbows, concentrating solely on himself now that Blaine was finished. It didn’t take long, the thought of Blaine coming due to how well Kurt had been fucking him more than enough to push Kurt over the edge.

He rolled off Blaine quickly, more quickly that he normally would, a wave of dizziness overcoming him, and pulled the younger boy into his arms.

“I’m exhausted,” he laughed quietly.

“Worth it?” Blaine asked, his hands tracing lazy circles on Kurt’s chest.

“Totally worth it,” Kurt agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here](http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/post/101762276895/this-is-your-heart).


End file.
